Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis
by Soulliah
Summary: Huit ans après la naissance de Regulus, Orion rêve désespérément d'avoir une fille. Walburga se laisse facilement convaincre et voila Tina qui pointe le bout de son nez… [SS / TB] mais ça ne sera pas aussi simple que vous le croyez.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Tina Black. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

**Résumé : **Huit ans après la naissance de Régulus, Orion rêve désespérément d'avoir une fille. Walburga se laisse facilement convaincre et voila Tina qui pointe le bout de son nez…

**Avertissement : **La fiction peut éventuellement contenir quelques passages hots… Alors attention aux petits yeux innocents.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Me revoilà dans le coin ^^. J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas de me laisser vos avis par review !

Pour tout ceux qui se demandaient ce que je fabriquais ces derniers mois, je vous invite à faire un tour sur mon profil, tout y est expliqué en détail.

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

**..Chapitre 1 -**

_« Ca n__'__est que pure folie, j__'__ai déjà quarante ans et Walburga quatre de plus, nous avons déjà deux garçons, ça n__'__est que pure folie d__'__en vouloir un autre, un autre enfant, une fille__…__ Pourtant, je veux avoir une fille, même si elle sera bien plus jeune que ses frères, je veux pouvoir lier mon nom à une autre prestigieuse famille avant de mourir. »_

L'année soixante neuf était à peine entamée quand Orion Black avait fait part de ses projets à sa femme et elle n'avait pas du tout partagé son avis au début, mais il fallait admettre qu'avec le temps, l'idée avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit et elle rêvait de pouvoir pouponner à nouveau, d'avoir un bébé à chouchouter et à façonner à sa façon. À peine un mois plus tard, la décision était prise et il fallut se résoudre rapidement à l'idée qu'ils doivent accepter l'aide médicale, leur âge déjà avancé ne leur permettant plus d'avoir un enfant aussi facilement et surtout une fille à coup sur.

Pour ça, les sorciers avaient tout de même plus d'avantage que les moldus et même s'il avait fallut qu'il achète la potion de fertilité au marché noir pour favoriser le sexe féminin du bébé, Orion n'avait pas hésité à dépenser une véritable petite fortune. Au début du mois de juin de la même année, on apprenait que Walburga était enceinte une nouvelle fois et bien entendu les langues se délièrent.

Dans le monde sorcier, on s'interrogeait de la voir procréer de nouveau alors qu'elle avait déjà deux grands enfants qui seraient bientôt à Poudlard. Personne ne pensait qu'elle aurait envie de retomber dans les nuits courtes et les couches de si tôt. Bien entendu, le fait qu'ils aient déjà tout deux la quarantaine faisait passer de nombreuses heures à commérer. Dans la famille, tout de monde était plus ou moins persuadé qu'ils faisaient un autre enfant pour faire oublier les nombreuses bêtises et désobéissances du premier.

« Vous avez échoué la première fois, c'est un fait et vous ne pouvez rien y changer. » Disait la mère de Walburga à sa fille. « Ça n'est pas une raison pour faire un autre gamin braillard et vous en occuper à votre âge… Vous pourriez enfin profiter de la vie une fois vos deux aînés à Poudlard, mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ?! »

Walburga n'écoutait même plus sa mère, habituée à entendre ce discourt. Pour ses deux premières grossesses, elle était aller se reposer chez ses parents dès le sixième mois, mais cette fois-ci elle avait refusé l'idée ce qui n'empêchait malheureusement pas sa mère de venir jusqu'à deux fois par jour lui casser les oreilles.

« Walburga m'écoutez vous ?! » S'exclama Irma avec outrance. « Vous n'auriez jamais dût faire cet enfant, il ne va que vous gâcher la vie. Et puis vous devez accepter de venir à la maison. »

« Mère… Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne reviendrais pas à la maison, je n'ai plus vingt ans, j'en serais extrêmement mortifiée. » Et accessoirement, elle n'arriverait pas à supporter les éternelles remontrances de sa mère. « Pour ce qui est de ce bébé, il est là à présent et vos paroles ne pourront rien y changer. »

Elle en avait assez de devoir toujours l'écouter lui rappeler à quel point elle avait été folle de vouloir faire un troisième enfant - alors qu'elle en avait elle-même eut trois - et elle n'aspirait qu'au calme et à la paix. Même Sirius, son propre casse cou de fils qui n'avait que neuf ans, lui fichait une paix royale, se faisant oublier, alors qu'il était habituellement enclin à faire la moindre bêtise pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Heureusement, Irma était assez futée pour comprendre lorsque sa fille était à bout car elle fuyait la pièce rapidement lorsque Walburga lui rappelait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher cet enfant de naître. Elle le savait bien d'ailleurs car l'avortement était fortement prohibé dans les nobles familles de sang-pur comme la leur, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa fille faisait une erreur d'avoir un enfant avec autant d'écart d'âge par rapport aux deux premiers. Elle était comme tout le monde et ne se faisait pas de bonnes idées. Sirius était un petit effronté mal élevé qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Quand à Regulus, il n'était qu'un petit trouillard pleurnichard qui se réfugiait sans cesse dans les jupes de sa mère… Alors imaginez un peu si ça avait encore été un garçon…

Avec Poudlard, Regulus avait des chances d'être récupérable, mais ce petit dernier, s'il était un garçon, se retrouvait surement encore plus dépendant de sa mère que Regulus l'avait été et alors, il ne ferait que ruiner un peu plus la réputation de la famille Black au grand complet. Déjà que Sirius était bien partit pour les maudire sur plusieurs générations…

* * *

Tous les jours, lorsqu'elle trouvait un peu de tranquillité et de solitude, Walburga parlait à son enfant, lui disant qu'elle savait qu'elle serait une fille et lui expliquant combien il était important qu'elle soit convenable pour ne pas les décevoir. Bien sur, elle ne pensait pas que cela servirait à quoi que ce soit pour l'avenir, mais c'était sa façon à elle de commencer à aimer et protéger ce petit être. Elle savait qu'elle devait s'y attacher avant sa naissance pour ne pas risquer de faire comme Sirius et le rejeter. Lors de sa première grossesse, elle n'était sans doute pas prête à enfanter cet héritier obligatoire et elle avait tout détesté, des nausées aux mouvements du bébé en elle, elle avait souffert à l'accouchement et s'était tellement efforcé à ignorer ce petit être qui grandissait en elle qu'elle avait tout bonnement refusé de s'y intéressé lorsqu'il était enfin venu au monde.

Elle pensait que tout était de sa faute si Sirius était si peut attentif et obéissant, que c'était parce qu'elle avait eut le malheur de le regarder comme un étranger et qu'elle n'avait pas voulut se rendre compte que bientôt, elle serait maman. Alors quand elle était tombée enceinte de Regulus, quelques mois seulement après la naissance de Sirius, elle avait bien pris soin de se souvenir, tous les jours, que cette chose qui la rendait malade et par la suite lui ferait mal, allait devenir un bébé, son enfant. Elle s'était alors énormément attachée à Regulus, reportant tout l'amour qu'elle aurait dût avoir pour Sirius sur lui, le mélangeant avec cette joie de découvrir les bons cotés de la grossesse. Elle se sentait extrêmement coupable et en même temps blessée de se rendre compte que Sirius n'avait pas besoin d'elle, qu'il avait déjà appris à se débrouiller et à survivre sans son aide. Elle s'était alors juré que le deuxième ne saurait pas se débrouiller seul, aussi longtemps qu'elle pourrait le faire à sa place.

Pour cette troisième grossesse, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas rejeter ce bébé, mais qu'elle ne devait pas non plus en faire un enfant trop dépendant d'elle. Même si elle savait que ce serait une fille. Cela nuisait à Regulus, elle voulait bien le reconnaître dans l'intimité de ses pensées, mais elle aimait aussi, coupable, qu'il ait autant besoin de sa maman. Ce bébé, elle lui avait déjà trouvé un nom et ne laisserait pas Orion y mettre le moindre veto, après tout, il avait choisit les noms de ses fils tout seul et puisqu'elle serait une fille… Elle avait hâte qu'elle soit là pour pouvoir l'habiller de robes, lui acheter des rubans et des jolis souliers. Plus tard, elle passerait surement beaucoup de temps à la coiffer car, contrairement aux deux aînés qui gardaient les cheveux longs, elle pourrait les attacher autrement qu'en une simple queue de cheval retombant sur sa nuque. Et elle allait se faire un malin plaisir à tester mille et une coiffure… Elle allait jouer à la poupée, c'était évident et même elle s'en rendait compte… Mais pour une fois, elle allait réellement en avoir un à elle toute seule du début à la fin…

Car dans les familles de sang-pur, les garçons ne sont pas élevés comme les filles et on n'en parle pas. Aussi, les pères se chargeaient de l'éducation de leur fils et les mères de celle de leur fille. Cependant, une chose ne changeait jamais, le père restait la figure incontestée de l'autorité et le maître des punissions. Walburga savait que cette fois-ci, tout lui restait à faire et seule et elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que cela commence enfin.

* * *

L'accouchement était imminent et même si elle l'avait fait en secret, elle avait tout racheté, puisqu'elle avait revendu depuis longtemps les affaires de bébé de ses garçons. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait en secret ? Parce qu'ils n'avaient bien sur rien dit à personne à propos de la potion de fertilité modifiée qu'ils avaient acheté à prix d'or dans l'allée des embrumes. C'était une chose interdite et ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour le crier sur tous les toits.

Aussi, Walburga n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à se rendre dans les magasins moldus spécialisés pour les bébés afin de racheter, lit, berceau, table à langer, baignoire et nombre d'accessoires décoratifs. Elle avait bien entendu tout pris en rose et blanc et avait acheté de nombre de vêtements de fille avec des dentelles et particulièrement du rose et du blanc. Si jamais la potion avait échoué, elle n'aurait qu'à changer la couleur d'un simple sortilège. Ils n'avaient guère eut le choix pour sa chambre et avaient pris celle se trouvant à coté de celle de Sirius. Ils l'avaient re-décoré et aménagée. Kreattur avait lavé, repassé et rangé tous les vêtements de bébés avec autant d'enthousiasme que sa chère maîtresse avait eut à les acheter car l'elfe de maison savait que sa maîtresse était heureuse d'avoir cet enfant.

Regulus, du haut de ses neuf ans, ne comprenait pas comment sa précieuse mère pouvait apporter autant d'importance à ce petit usurpateur. Il savait que sa place de petit préféré, de bébé à sa maman, allait lui être volée et il n'appréciait pas vraiment ça. Car s'il était le chouchou de sa mère, Sirius, lui, n'était le chouchou de personne… Et ce bébé allait lui voler l'avantage qu'il avait sur son aîné. Cependant, il ne disait rien pour ne pas fâcher son père ou sa mère car même s'il ne s'était encore jamais pris de fessée, il craignait que cela lui arrive.

Sirius, lui, se demandait bien comment l'arrivée de ce bébé allait se passer. Sa mère semblait déjà l'aimer, ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour lui car sa mère aimait Regulus et tout devenait systématiquement de sa faute à lui lorsqu'il y avait un problème. Il avait d'ailleurs eut interdiction de se rendre dans la chambre du bébé, mais Regulus aussi alors cela ne le perturbait pas plus que cela. Ce qui l'étonnait de plus, c'était de voir son père prendre soin de sa femme à sa manière. C'est-à-dire qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose de plus que d'habitude, mais il ne se passait pas un soir où, en rentrant du travail, il demande à sa femme si elle allait bien et si elle n'avait pas eut de douleurs. Il demandait également si le bébé bougeait bien et si elle n'avait pas de craintes particulières.

* * *

C'est au mois de février, peu de temps après l'anniversaire de Sirius, que Walburga ressentit les douleurs de l'accouchement. Aussitôt, Kreattur fut envoyé pour chercher son maitre qui, lui-même, prévint le gynécomage qui s'occupait de sa femme depuis toujours. Lorsque les deux hommes et la sage-femme qui les accompagnait furent arrivés dans la maison, ils entendirent Kreattur informer que les garçons étaient dans leurs chambres et que sa précieuse maîtresse attendait dans la chambre conjugale.

La pièce, qui n'avait pourtant jamais un grain de poussière, était aussi propre qu'une des salles de sainte Mangouste et de nouveaux draps étaient étendus sous Walburga, déjà dénudée et en position pour accoucher. Orion n'avait pas accompagné les deux autres dans la pièce, naturellement, sa place était à attendre dans le couloir, mais il bouillait d'impatience et afin de s'occuper un peu, il demandé à Kreattur de préparer tout le nécessaire pour s'occuper du bébé lorsqu'il serait né. Ensuite, ce ne fut qu'attente…

Il tournait en rond dans ce couloir depuis tellement longtemps qu'il en connaissait le moindre détail sur le mur, mais, bien qu'il ait toute la maison à disposition, il ne pouvait se résoudre à aller ailleurs, juste au cas où. Il aurait put passer un peu de temps avec ses fils histoire de moins ressentir la lenteur avec laquelle les secondes s'égrainaient, mais il n'avait jamais été dans sa nature de s'occuper d'eux sauf lorsqu'il fallait faire des remontrances. Les jeux et l'affection, ça n'était pas franchement son truc.

Et enfin, en ce dix-huit février de l'année 1970, le gynécomage ouvrait de nouveau la porte après qu'il eut entendu les cris de son troisième enfant à peine né. Il entra dans la pièce où l'enfant ne se trouvait pas pour le moment, la sage-femme s'occupant de le laver et de faire les premiers soins avec la participation de Kreattur. Walburga était allongée sur le lit dont les draps avaient immédiatement été changés par l'elfe de maison. Elle avait dût recevoir un sortilège de nettoyage car elle avait l'air plus rafraîchie qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

« Félicitation monsieur Black, vous avez une petite fille. » Murmura la sage-femme en revenant dans la chambre, le bébé dans les bras.

Elle s'approcha d'Orion pour lui faire voir l'enfant. Un petit bébé aux grosses joues roses et aux très petits cheveux bruns. Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle semblait s'être endormie pendant que l'infirmière faisait ses soins. Elle était habillée d'un petit pyjama rose pâle avec un col de dentelles blanches et semblait totalement détendue dans les bras de la sorcière.

« La petite à déjà pris sa première tétée. » Expliqua-t-elle à l'heureux papa. « Tout vas très bien. Un beau petit bébé de trois kilos deux et de cinquante centimètres. »

Elle se dirigea vers Walburga qui lui tendit les bras afin de prendre son enfant contre elle. Elle l'avait fait avec Regulus, se souvint Orion, mais pas avec Sirius qu'elle n'avait pas voulu voir pendant une semaine. La petite gigota un peu d'être ainsi dérangée, mais elle ne se réveilla pas.

« Alors ? » Demanda le gynécomage qui venait de finir de noter les informations nécessaires dans le carnet de naissance de la petite. « Comment allez vous l'appeler ? »

« Tina. » Répondit aussitôt Walburga sans prendre garde à son époux. « Tina Melania Black. »

Elle avait songé qu'en choisissant le prénom de sa belle-mère pour deuxième prénom de sa fille, Orion ne dirait rien de ne pas avoir eut son mot à dire et elle avait eut raison. Il était satisfait qu'elle lui ait donné le nom de sa grand-mère paternelle et d'ailleurs, elle serait très contente elle aussi lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait.

« Très bien voila qui est noté… Nous allons vous laisser vous reposer et nous repasserons dans une semaine pour voir si tout se passe bien. N'hésitez pas à nous envoyer votre elfe si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas. Encore toutes mes félicitations. » Salua le gynécomage.

Orion attendit qu'il soit partit de la maison, tout en regardant le bébé dormir dans les bras de sa femme.

« Alors la potion à fonctionné… C'est bien… Très bien. » Il fit une pause et repris. « Je vais chercher les garçons. »

D'un coup de baguette, Walburga avait sa robe de chambre de posée sur ses épaules par-dessus sa chemise de nuit. Se montrer en pyjama devant ses enfants lui était tout bonnement impensable. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius et Regulus regardaient leur petite sœur avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte. Oui de crainte parce qu'ils avaient peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas et d'être puni. Sirius ne l'approchait pas trop, se souvenant, malgré son jeune âge à l'époque, que sa mère lui avait interdit d'approcher son petit frère pendant trois ans. Regulus ne se tenait pas trop près non plus, mais c'était d'avantage pour cacher au mieux ses réels sentiments haineux à ses parents.

« Voulez-vous la prendre ? » Demanda Walburga à son fils cadet.

« Ho, non je ne préfère pas. » Répondit le petit garçon. « Je crains de mal m'y prendre. »

Walburga ne répondit rien et bientôt, Orion fit sortir ses aînés pour laisser leur mère et leur petite sœur se reposer.

* * *

Dans les familles de sang-pur, il était de tradition de ne pas sortir l'enfant nouveau né de chez lui durant tout le premier mois. On pensait qu'ainsi, on lui évitait de tomber malade pendant qu'il n'était encore que trop fragile. Puisque Walburga allaitait sa fille tout comme elle avait allaité Regulus, ils pensaient faire une grande fête pour célébrer son arrivée. Ils avaient eut la chance de pouvoir la célébrer chez les parents de Walburga qui possédaient un grand manoir et elle fut fière comme tout de présenter sa fille à toute la famille.

La fête fut resplendissante, comme chaque réception de sang-pur et Sirius fut ravi d'être si vite oublié. Regulus, habitué à être le centre de l'attention, particulièrement celui de sa mère, n'appréciait guère de devoir passer au second plan, même si Walburga continuait de prêter attention à son fils chéri.

Tina était un bébé très vite satisfait. Elle ne réclamait pas beaucoup d'attention et aimait dormir longuement pour le plus grand bonheur de Walburga. Elle n'avait pas non plus un appétit féroce, bien qu'elle mange à sa faim, et cela permettait à Walburga de passer des nuits complètes depuis le départ. C'était un bébé très peu contraignant, il fallait l'avouer.

* * *

Orion n'était pas peu fier, enfin on lui lâchait un peu la grappe avec son fils aîné pour lui parler de la petite dernière et lui, de son coté, commençait à chercher qui ferait éventuellement un bon partit pour sa fille plus tard. Le problème c'était que les sang-pur se faisaient rares et que parmi ceux qui restaient, il devait faire attention à ce qu'il ne soit pas trop proche d'eux au niveau de la parenté. Il voulait de prestigieux petits enfants, pas une armée de débiles mentaux qui naîtraient assurément d'une consanguinité trop proche. Regardez chez les Potter… Tous des attardés irresponsables à son avis…

Il y avait un autre soucis, les hommes de sang-pur qui auraient put faire l'affaire étaient justement presque des hommes et non des garçons, et elle, elle n'était qu'un petit bébé… Jamais il n'accepterait de la marier à un homme plus vieux que lui et s'il pouvait au moins presque avoir l'âge d'être le père de ce futur gendre, Il ne lui restait que quatre possibilités… Le fils Malefoy, les héritiers Lestrange et le fils Crabbe… Parce que le fils Goyle, lui, était déjà marié… Depuis deux jours… Et puis de toutes manières, il aurait préféré donner sa fille à un sang-mêlé plutôt qu'elle finisse avec un Crabbe ou un Goyle…

Le fils Malefoy serait parfait. D'accord, il avait déjà seize ans et dans quelques mois à peine, il serait majeur, dans un an, il terminerait pratiquement sa scolarité et serait alors capable de se marier et d'assumer femme et enfant. Bien entendu, Tina n'aurait qu'un an à peine… Mais il ne lui demanderait pas de l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait seize ans, l'âge légal de marier une fille de sang-pur de façon traditionnel. Non, il pourrait bien profiter de la vie et alors, quand elle serait en âge, il commencerait à peine à songer à faire des enfants. Oui, il jugeait qu'il avait de bons arguments. De plus les Malefoy était une prestigieuse famille de sang-pur, intelligente, uniquement Serpentard et il fallait admettre que l'apparence physique de Lucius Malefoy lui présageait de beaux petits enfants… Il en rêvait déjà…

Trois semaines plus tard, jour de réception pour l'anniversaire de Lucius Malefoy qui fêtait sa majorité, il déchanta… Cygnus, son beau-frère, annonça avec fierté qu'il avait réussit à promettre en mariage deux de ses trois filles. L'aînée à Rodolphus Lestrange. Ils se mariaient d'ailleurs l'été suivant, et la cadette était désormais promise à Lucius. Ainsi, les Black et les Malefoy allaient bien être liés mais pas grâce à lui… De tous ses choix, il ne lui restait plus que deux options… Rabastan Lestrange, qui n'avait alors que quinze ans et Henry Crabbe… Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que Royal Lestrange serait ouvert à un éventuel mariage, dans seize ans, avec sa petite fille pour son cadet… Après tout, il avait marié l'aîné non ?!

* * *

Orion avait tout de même attendu que sa fille ait dix-huit mois pour demander un entretien privé avec Royal Lestrange. Il avait attendu, un an, dans la crainte de ne voir que le fils Crabbe de célibataire, de pouvoir attendre que sa fille ait passé la période fatidique d'une mort soudaine et inespérée. Il avait attendu de passer l'éventuel échange de banalités entre hommes d'affaires puis Royal était venu droit au but.

« Bon, Orion, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu uniquement pour me parler affaires… »

« Non… Enfin pas ce genre d'affaires. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Il avait croisé ses mains sur le bureau et redressé son dos du dossier de son fauteuil tout en le regardant avec sérieux et attention. Le tout était sans doute fait pour intimider Orion mais celui-ci n'avait aucune crainte concernant son interlocuteur.

« Je sais que tu es un homme occupé et je ne vais donc pas te faire perdre ton temps en tournant autours du pot… Ton second ? Tu l'as promis à une fille ? »

Royal l'observa un instant puis se laissa mollement retomber sur son dossier sans le lâcher du regard et sans dire une parole. Orion se demandait à quoi il jouait puis il se rendit compte que l'autre devait simplement être en train de réfléchir.

« Et bien… Je dois bien t'avouer que le père Parkinson voudrais bien me caser sa fille maintenant que Rod' est marié avec la sauvage Bellatrix…. Entre nous je trouve que c'est une prise bien plus intéressante que Narcissa… »

Orion eut un sourire en coin, certes, Narcissa était plus docile et féminine que sa sœur aînée, mais Royal aimait les défit et réussir à mettre la main sur une femme fière et bornée comme l'était sa nièce. Il devait clamer à qui voulait l'entendre que Rodolphus savait mâter l'esprit rebelle et vif de Bellatrix lorsqu'il le fallait… En réalité, et connaissant sa nièce au franc parlé, Orion ne doutait pas un instant que ce serait le parfait contraire car Rodolphus était connu pour avoir la fierté mal placé mais pour accepter n'importe quoi pourvue qu'il ait la paix.

« Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? »

« J'ai une fille moi aussi. » Répondit calmement Orion.

Royal éclata de rire.

« Voyons, elle a quoi ? Six mois ? »

« Dix-huit. »

« Quand bien même ça n'est qu'un bébé et Rabastan a presque seize ans. »

Et alors ? Pensa Orion, comme s'il n'allait pas pouvoir démonter ses arguments.

« Tu oublies que c'est une Black… Une sang-pur, une des dernières qui soit encore dans les âges, et surtout plus jeune que ton fils… »

« Les quatre filles Parkinson sont toutes plus jeunes que Rabastan. »

« Mais Tina aura la beauté de la famille… Elle l'a déjà… L'as-tu déjà vu ? Elle fait craquer toutes les gamines de la famille, même Bellatrix a été troublée la première fois… Tina aura de l'éducation, compte sur Walburga pour ça, et elle sera plus belle que tu n'oserais jamais l'espérer… Peux-tu en dire autant d'une seule des filles Parkinson ? »

Les Parkinson étaient de sang-pur, c'était certain, mais n'avaient pas leur statut social et étaient, au sens des aristocrates qu'ils étaient, assez vulgaires et mal élevée. En plus, une fille sur deux avait un physique ingrat. Et les deux autres, bien que moins laides, n'étaient que quelconque tout au plus. Orion était persuadé que Tina serait une magnifique femme, pur, innocente et qu'elle aurait la beauté de sa femme et la sienne également car les Black étaient réputés pour leurs atouts physiques. Walburga, qui avait pourtant un sale caractère, était une femme d'une grande beauté.

« Qui te dis que Rabastan voudra attendre toutes ces années ? »

« C'est aussi un avantage.. Tina grandira en sachant à qui elle appartiendra… Et lui, il aura quinze ans pour s'amuser comme bon lui semble, en toute liberté… Et quand la trentaine sera là et qu'il pensera à faire un héritier, Tina aura exactement le bon âge pour le faire… »

Certes, il utilisait les arguments qu'il avait prévu pour convaincre Abraxas Malefoy, mais il était le seul à le savoir et puis ça n'était pas de sa faute s'ils marchaient aussi pour Rabastan.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais imagine un peu que ça soit tout autrement dans quinze ans ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien faire la connerie d'en engrosser une autre, ou alors il pourrait partir à l'étranger, devenir quelqu'un d'important, être pressé par l'héritier… Que ferait-il ? Il épouserait une gamine ? Tu sais que c'est interdit. »

« Dans ce cas… Que dit tu d'une simple promesse de mariage ? Aucun engagement si ce n'est celui de les marier si tout se passe comme prévu lorsque Tina sera en âge… »

« Mais tu y perds là dedans… »

« Non… Parce qu'en échange, tu vas t'engager à n'accepter aucun autre mariage arrangé pour Rabastan… »

Après nombres de discussions et de compromis des deux cotés, les contrats étaient signés et chacun en enfermait un exemplaire dans son coffre à la banque. Orion était satisfait. Certes, ça n'était qu'une promesse de ne pas arranger un mariage avec son fils pour quelqu'un d'autre que Tina, et de son coté, il n'attaquerait pas Royal en justice si Rabastan se retrouvait marié sans trop l'avoir prémédité. Le père de famille était plutôt rassuré de savoir qu'il venait d'assurer un avenir à sa fille. C'était son devoir de s'assurer qu'elle aurait quelqu'un qui la prendrait à sa charge lorsqu'il n'aurait plus eut à le faire.

Pendant ce temps là, Tina faisait des progrès de jour en jour et marchait depuis déjà six mois environs. Elle ne tombait presque plus et commençait même à essayer de grimper les marches toute seule. Mais bien entendu Walburga ne la laissait pas faire, étant trop heureuse de jouer à la poupée et de garder sa fille sur ses genoux. Sirius avait commencé Poudlard et, comme ses parents l'avaient craint, il était allé à Gryffondor, les déshonorant encore plus. Regulus restait avec sa mère mais désespérait de ne pas attirer l'attention de cette dernière, trop occupée à lui rappeler comme Tina apprenait toujours aussi vite.

Ce petit bébé était sans doute le plus réceptif et le plus émotif que Walburga avait eut. Elle souriait tout le temps et la mère n'était jamais plus heureuse que lorsqu'elle voyait sa fille sourire et s'agiter, ses grands yeux brillants d'émerveillement lorsqu'elle la voyait revenir dans sa chambre pour la réveiller. Son premier mot fut maman.. Mais très vite Walburga la remis dans le droit chemin, lui apprenant à l'appeler mère. Elle ne perdait jamais son calme, répétant inlassablement et expliquant à cette toute petite fille pourquoi elle devait faire ainsi et pas autrement. Irma, sa mère, disait qu'on ne pouvait élever une fille que dans le calme et la douceur pour espérer en faire une femme docile et douce, et Walburga pensait qu'elle avait raison, même si elle avait passé d'avantage de temps avec son propre père en mal de fils aîné. C'était d'ailleurs à peu près la même chose qu'il s'était passé avec Bellatrix.

« Il faut dire mère, voyons, Tina, ne vous ais-je pas déjà assez expliqué que la bonne conduite exigeait de nous une attitude parfaite en toute circonstance ? »

Regulus ne comprenait pas car sa mère qui l'aimait tellement s'était pourtant fâché sur lui parfois, lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas assez vite ou oubliait. Mais il semblait que Walburga était trop attendrie par Tina pour réussir à se fâcher contre elle. Elle avait une fille, enfin…

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Tina Black. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

**Résumé : **Huit ans après la naissance de Régulus, Orion rêve désespérément d'avoir une fille. Walburga se laisse facilement convaincre et voila Tina qui pointe le bout de son nez…

**Avertissement : **La fiction peut éventuellement contenir quelques passages hots… Alors attention aux petits yeux innocents.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Je suis ravie de voir qu'il y en a encore quelques uns qui lisent mes fictions ! J'espère que ce second chapitre va donc vous plaire autant que le premier. Petit message à **Dess** qui m'a laissé une review sans que je puisse lui répondre en privé : Merci !

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 -**

Tina avait un peu plus de deux ans et l'année soixante-douze était bien entamé, Regulus était soulagé, d'un certain coté, de partir avec Sirius cette année pour le collège. Au moins, il ne verrait plus sa mère devenir complètement gaga de sa petite sœur au point d'oublier qu'il était là et qu'il était capable de lui faire savoir qu'il l'aimait lui. Qu'il n'avait pas changé. Il fut rassuré lorsqu'il reçut une lettre de sa mère le félicitant de son admission à Serpentard et lui parlant de la 'petite' fête qu'ils allaient faire à cette occasion.

La maison était réellement calme maintenant que Sirius et Regulus n'étaient plus là pour se disputer ou bien que Regulus n'assombrissait pas l'ambiance en faisant la tête par pur jalousie envers sa petite sœur car malgré ses efforts pour le cacher à ses parents, Orion, lui, l'avait bien remarqué et il trouvait ça normal dans le fond, tout comme il trouvait parfaitement normal que Walburga s'attache encore plus à Tina, parce qu'elle était une fille et qu'elle se revoyait certainement plus facilement chez elle que chez ses fils. Walburga voulait certainement élever Tina comme elle aurait voulu qu'on l'élève, comme une fille et par une femme, une mère…

Bien qu'elle n'ait que deux ans et qu'elle ne mange pas encore très bien ou très proprement, Tina ne prononçait pas une seule parole à table, sachant que les règles interdisaient aux enfant d'ouvrir la bouche autrement que pour dire merci lorsqu'on les servait. Elle prenait aussi peu à peu l'habitude de s'essuyer la bouche lorsqu'elle était trop maladroite et elle faisait de son mieux pour manger aussi proprement que possible, même s'il y avait de nombreux ratés, Walburga et Orion ne disaient rien car ils voyaient les nombreux efforts de leur enfant.

* * *

1973, Sirius allait en troisième année et était de plus en plus infernal, passant plus de temps à être puni lorsqu'il rentrait pour les vacances de noël et d'été. Orion ne comprenait plus son fils et pensait que cela venait du fait qu'il fréquente trop souvent ces Gryffondors aux idées mal placées. Fort heureusement Regulus faisait sa fierté en allant à Serpentard et en n'ayant aucun ennuis avec l'autorité ou les études. Certes, Sirius était très intelligent et c'était surement la seule chose qu'ils ne pouvaient lui reprocher, mais Regulus ne cherchait pas les ennuis et n'avait pas un nombre incalculable de retenue, dont la presque totalité était données par le vulgaire crackmol de concierge…

Tina faisait nombre de progrès, Walburga faisant preuve de toujours autant de patience et ne se laissant jamais aller à la colère ou le débordement. Elle reprenait Tina sans cesse, au moindre pas de travers, mais toujours de manière gentille mais ferme. Lorsque Walburga se mettait en colère et hurlait après Sirius, Tina, peu habituée à entendre sa mère hurler, avait peur et la mère de famille allait rassurer la petite sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas en colère après elle. Regulus était toujours aussi jaloux, oui, jaloux parce que sa mère n'agissait pas avec sa sœur comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Certes, elle l'avait aimé et couvé pendant près de dix ans, mais jamais autant que Tina, jamais avec autant de tendresse affichée et de calme.

Tina était une petite fille silencieuse, intelligente pour son âge, elle avait, comme ses frères, une intelligence évoluée et une certaine facilité à apprendre. Elle était craintive avec les étrangers et afin de palier une éventuelle complication de timidité plus tard, Orion profitait de chaque fête pour montrer Rabastan à sa fille et lui rappeler qu'un jour, il serait son mari. Bien sur il n'en n'avait aucune certitude mais la vérité était là et crevait les yeux, pour l'heure, Rabastan n'avait aucune envie de se marier…

* * *

1974. Sur le quai de la voix neuf trois quart, Sirius attendait aux cotés de ses parents, de son frère et de sa sœur haute comme trois pommes, coiffée d'une haute queue de cheval qui faisait tressauter ses longs cheveux bruns à chaque pas et portait une petite robe d'été car le temps était encore chaud. Regulus était à coté de ses parents aussi mais, contrairement à Sirius, avait le droit d'adresser la parole à ses amis. Alors qu'ils purent enfin remonter dans le train, Sirius partant sans même dire au revoir à ses parents et sa sœur, croisa Rogue en en profita pour se moquer de lui. Ce dernier vit arriver Regulus un peu plus tard et le questionna.

« C'est qui la gamine avec tes parents ? »

« Ma sœur. » Cracha Regulus d'un air dégouté… Maintenant que ses parents ne pouvait l'entendre, il pouvait laisser libre cours à sa jalousie.

« Elle a quel âge ? »

« Quatre ans… » Il sembla se rendre compte de la question incongrue dans la bouche de Severus et demanda l'air étonné. « Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?! »

« Curiosité. »

* * *

« Sirius… Je peux te poser une question sans que cela ne te mette en colère ? » Demanda Remus dans le train.

« Toi, tu veux parler de ma famille… » Sourit le brun.

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à retrouver ses amis dans le train et il s'était tout de suite sentit mieux.

« Va y je t'écoute. » Invita-t-il finalement.

« La petite fille… C'est ta sœur non ? » Sirius confirma d'un signe de tête. « Pourquoi tu fais comme si elle existait pas ? Elle est toute petite, elle ne peux pas t'avoir fait du mal. »

« J'ai pas le droit… Je la regarde de loin depuis quatre ans, parce que j'ai pas le droit de l'approcher… Ni même de lui parler à mon avis… Tu comprends, il ne faut pas que je la pervertisse avec mes idées de Gryffondor… »

James éclata de rire au sarcasme de Sirius qui était pourtant amère.

« Pourtant. » Releva Remus en voyant bien le coté triste de Sirius. « Tu n'as jamais été du genre à obéir à tes parents… »

Ne relevant pas les paroles de son ami, Sirius réfléchit pourtant à ce qu'il lui avait dit pendant tout le trajet. C'était vrai, il n'était pas du genre à obéir à ses parents… Mais d'un autre coté, Tina passait tout son temps avec sa mère et s'il débarquait dans sa chambre un soir, elle allait surement hurler et prétendre qu'il voulait lui faire du mal… Sa mère avait dût lui dire, comme elle l'avait fait pour Regulus, qu'il était mauvais jusqu'à la moelle et irrécupérable.

* * *

1975. L'été était là et Sirius avait pensé plusieurs fois à suivre les conseils de Remus… Enfin plutôt sa remarque, et à oublier les avis de ses parents pour aller parler à sa petite sœur. Mais il n'avait pas osé de peur de faire trop peur à Tina en venant la voir le soir dans sa chambre, et puis si Regulus le voyait faire, il y avait fort à parier qu'il le vendrait à ses parents juste pour retourner un peu plus dans les bonnes grâces de sa mère.

Tina, du haut de ses cinq ans et demi, avait bien remarqué que son frère ainé la regardait souvent, bien plus souvent qu'avant. D'ailleurs, avant, il ne la regardait presque jamais. C'était comme s'il se rendait compte, après cinq ans, qu'elle était là. Regulus, lui, il la regardait depuis toujours, mais elle n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de le faire. Cela lui faisait peur et elle l'avait dit à sa mère mais Walburga lui avait dit qu'elle se faisait des films toute seule. Aussi, quand elle remarqua les nombreux regards de Sirius, elle ne dit rien, et puis il ne semblait pas si en colère que Regulus en la regardant. Si seulement elle avait du cran, elle lui demanderait, à Regulus, pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas… Mais elle n'osait pas.

En septembre, Tina s'était de nouveau retrouvée seule avec sa mère qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur elle. Elle était obéissante, discrète et savait se tenir en société. Elle était parfaitement bien élevée et Walburga était particulièrement fière d'avoir réussit à en faire une fille timide et effacée, tout ce qu'elle n'était pas. À la noël, elle fut présentée à Rabastan lorsqu'il vint leur souhaiter de joyeuses fêtes durant la réception, mais ce dernier ne lui adressa pas la parole, l'ignorant totalement. Cela ne vexa d'ailleurs pas Tina le moins du monde.

* * *

1976. L'année était à peine commencée que Sirius risquait la vie de Severus Rogue en l'envoyant sournoisement dans le saule cogneur une nuit de pleine lune. Walburga n'en sut jamais rien, pas plus qu'Orion. Peut-être que Dumbledore avait voulu lui épargner une dure punition supplémentaire. Tina fêta ses six ans en février sans qu'aucune manifestation de magie ne se fasse connaitre. La vie continua ainsi, Orion et Walburga prenant plus attention à leur fille pour ne pas louper cette première fois.

La première fois en question arriva l'été suivant alors que Walburga hurlait contre Sirius et que ce dernier ne se privait pas pour lui répondre. La mère de famille était réellement en colère et hurlait à son fils qu'il n'était rien, qu'elle ne l'avait jamais voulu et qu'il n'était là que pour les closes de son contrat de mariage. Sirius lui répondit qu'il préférait mille fois vivre à la belle étoile et tout seul plutôt que de rester dans cette maison où tout le monde le détestait et Orion, qui venait de rentrer du travail, l'invita à partir puisqu'il pensait pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Le ton était monté encore plus, Sirius affrontant l'autorité suprême de son père à qui il reprocha toutes ces années de châtiments corporels et de désintérêt. Walburga en rajouta une couche en le traitant d'ingrat pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui et Sirius répondit que tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, c'était de lui pourrir la vie. Orion avait entre temps fait descendre les valises de Sirius qui attendaient, pleines dans l'entrée, le mettant au défit de partir vivre ailleurs. Le père de famille n'avait pas peur, il savait que Sirius n'aurait nulle part où aller et il s'imaginait que la nui tomber il reviendrait demander pardon.

Alors que le ton montait toujours sous l'air réjouit de Regulus et celui apeuré de Tina, le silence revint d'un seul coup lorsque toutes les vitres du rez-de-chaussée se brisèrent d'un seul coup. Aussi bien les carreaux des fenêtres que les miroirs des murs ou les vitres du vaisselier. Choqués, les parents et le fils se tournèrent tous vers Tina, les poings serrés et le regard terrifié. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une bêtise mais elle avait juste voulu de toutes ses forces qu'ils arrêtent de se crier dessus. A présent, elle redoutait d'être punie et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes mais ce fut tout l'inverse.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama Orion satisfait qui partit voir l'étendue des dégâts.

Walburga, toujours plus encline à faire preuve de tendresse envers sa fille, vint la serrer dans ses bras en la félicitant pour avoir découvert sa magie et en la rassurant sur le fait qu'elle ne serait pas punie pour ça, parce que les vitres seraient vite réparées et qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Sirius avait un regard amère et dégouté, lui, il avait été punis pour avoir fait disparaitre sa purée de brocolis de son assiette… Pourtant il n'avait rien cassé. Orion revint vers la famille, l'air fier.

« Toutes les vitres et tous les miroirs du rez-de-chaussée y sont passées et les miroirs de la salle de bain du deuxième sont fêlés. » Il pausa son immense main sur la tête de sa fille avec tendresse, sans doute la première fois qu'il la touchait depuis qu'elle était bébé. « Bravo mademoiselle Black… Vous faites vraiment de belles surprises à vos parents… »

Retournant son attention sur sa femme, il avait perdu ce sourire dans les yeux mais parlait d'une voix calme.

« Voila qui va convaincre encore plus Royal… » Il tourna ensuite son attention sur Sirius. « Vous êtes toujours là ? »

« Non… Je m'en vais. »

Sirius avait pris ses valises et après un dernier regard vers sa sœur, regrettant de ne pas avoir suivit l'idée que Remus avait fait naitre dans sa tête, il s'en alla. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il allait bien pouvoir aller mais une chose était certaine, il préférait mourir plutôt que de retourner vivre avec ses parents et surtout sa mère.

* * *

Au début, Tina ne se rendit pas compte que son père attendait le retours de Sirius et qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas le revoir, mais plus l'été avançait et plus il devenait évident qu'il était inquiet pour son ainé. Malgré les apparences, Orion aimait chacun de ses enfants à sa façon, celle d'un sang-pur, distante et froide, mais bien présente. Aussi, il fut immensément soulagé lorsqu'il appris que Sirius était retourné à Poudlard et qu'Alphard, mort un peu plus tôt, lui avait légué une somme rondelette.

Regulus semblait avoir changé durant l'été, il avait l'air plus préoccupé mais Tina n'aurait sut dire par quoi. Une chose était certaine, il avait cessé de la regarder avec colère et cela la rassurait. Il fut annoncé, à la noël, que Tina avait enfin eut sa première manifestation magique et Orion décrivit dans les détails à Royal Lestrange les conséquences de cette découverte, espérant bien qu'il prenne pour un défit que son fils ait sous ses ordres, une femme aussi puissante magiquement… Bon d'accord, il avait peut-être exagéré un peu en disant que les miroirs et les vitres de toute la maison avait été brisés…

* * *

1978. Sans Sirius à la maison, l'été précédent avait été plus calme et l'année assez semblable elle aussi. Tina apprenait avec acharnement en compagnie de son précepteur sous l'œil attentif de sa mère et Regulus ne faisait plus guère attention à elle. Sirius avait terminé Poudlard à la fin juin et Regulus y retournerait pour encore une année et déjà, on entendait parler dans les réunions familiales, d'un certain Voldemort…

Mais Tina ne compris pas grand-chose de tout ça. D'abord, elle n'était qu'une enfant et on ne lui parlait pas de ces choses, elle avait simplement entendu quelques bribes en laissant ses oreilles trainer un peu trop. Une chose était certaine pour la petite fille, ce Voldemort devait être quelqu'un de très admirable pour qu'on parle de lui ainsi. Parce que la plus part des sang-pur aux fils assez âgés pensaient à mettre leurs garçons au service de ce sorcier qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

En septembre, Regulus retourna au collège, heureux que Sirius n'y soit plus, enfin. Tina, elle, n'aurait pas le soucis de penser à ses frère au collège puisque lorsqu'elle irait, ils seraient partit depuis longtemps. Bien qu'elle n'ait que huit ans, son précepteur commença à lui parler doucement de l'histoire de la magie et des sortilèges basiques en n'abordant que la théorie.

* * *

1979. L'année avait pourtant bien commencé et s'était déroulée aussi bien par la suite. En juin, Regulus avait quitté le collège et Tina avait entendu que Voldemort l'avait accepté parmi les siens, même s'il ne fallait pas en parler. En septembre, ça faisait à peine deux mois qu'il avait quitté le collège, qu'il disparu sans aucune trace, sans aucune nouvelle. Il avait simplement disparu de la surface de la terre et Walburga attendit jusqu'au mois de décembre pour se faire à l'idée que son fils devait être mort puisque les recherches du ministère étaient veines.

Ils enterrèrent un cercueil vide à la mi-décembre et Sirius était présent à la cérémonie. Orion était allé voir son fils installé dans un petit appartement à Pré-au-Lard pour lui dire de faire son devoir d'ainé malgré la dispute, malgré son départ, Regulus restait son frère et il devait venir le voir mettre en terre. Sirius ne fit aucune difficultés et malgré les regards accusateurs de sa mère, il était venu, se tenant un peu à l'écart des autres, mais il était là et rien que pour ça, Orion était heureux.

Deux jours plus tard, Orion perdit la vie dans une attaque sur le chemin de traverse. Il s'était retrouvé au milieu d'une bataille entre les mangemorts et le ministère et avait été touché par un avada perdu… Ce fut sans doute le coup de grâce pour Walburga qui se retrouvait seule avec sa fille et son elfe de maison. Sirius vint à l'enterrement également, même si sa mère n'était pas venu le lui demander car malgré le fait qu'il le déteste pour avoir fait de son enfance de longues années de solitude et de souffrance, il restait son père.

Durant l'enterrement, Sirius observa d'avantage Tina… Elle ne pleurait pas… Pas plus qu'elle n'avait pleuré la mort de Regulus. Il en fut dégoutté, Walburga avait réellement bien élevé cette pâle copie de grande dame de sang-pur bonne à marier et faire des mômes.

* * *

1980. Sirius avait toujours du mal à comprendre l'attitude de sa sœur qui n'avait pas encore dix ans lorsque son père était mort et jamais Orion ne l'avait puni. Elle avait sans doute été la seule de ses enfants à recevoir de l'attention aimable de la part de son père… Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. D'ailleurs, ils étaient en train d'en parler avec Remus.

« Tu la juges un peu durement tu ne trouves pas ? » Demandait le lycan.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne l'a pas vu Remus… Elle regardait le cercueil de père et elle n'a même pas tremblé… Même cette vieille bique qui me sert de mère était bouleversée… Tina avait l'air de n'avoir aucune émotion, aucun sentiment… On a l'impression que mère l'a placé sous imperium et lui fait faire ses quatre volontés. »

« Sirius. » Remus attendit que son ami tourne son attention sur lui. « Tu ne connais pas ta sœur… D'accord elle avait six ans quand t'es partit, mais tu ne la connais pas… Tu ne lui as même jamais adressé la parole… Qui te prouve qu'elle n'a pas pleuré, toute seule ? Qu'elle n'ait pas voulu le faire durant l'enterrement ne signifie pas qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait… T'as bien pleuré quand t'as appris qu'il était mort, pourtant, tu n'as pas pleuré dans le cimetière. »

Sirius, penaud en se rappelant avoir traîtreusement pleuré pour son père, baissa les yeux un instant.

« Tu sais… J'ai peur qu'elle en ait fait quelqu'un d'incapable de réfléchir seule et qui se laissera épouser par ce crétin de Lestrange avec pour unique but de lui obéir et de rester à la maison faire des mômes… »

« Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler ? »

« Mère a passé sa vie à dire du mal de moi et faire croire à Regulus et Tina que je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, les coincer loin de leurs yeux pour leur faire du mal… Devant mes parents, ça m'était interdit de leur parler, pour ne pas leur mettre de mauvaises idées dans la tête et si j'avais été voir Tina dans sa chambre, elle aurait surement eut peur… Maintenant, je me vois mal débarquer à la maison et demander à la voir. »

« L'année prochaine, elle sera à Poudlard. » Dit vaguement Remus.

Sirius ne répondit pas, il se demandait si dans le fond, le courage lui faisait défaut quand il s'agissait d'aborder sa sœur. Il avait peur, c'était vrai, peur d'être déçu ou qu'elle ne veuille pas lui parler, il avait peur qu'elle ait peur de lui ou bien encore qu'il se soit trompé sur elle et qu'elle ne soit pas du même genre que ses parents. Qu'elle sache la réelle différence entre le bien et le mal.

* * *

1981. Cette fois-ci, elle y était, elle avait onze ans et dans moins d'un mois, elle irait à Poudlard à son tours. Walburga n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et ne participait plus aux fêtes, elle ne voulait voir personne chez elle et n'acceptait que la présence de son elfe et de sa fille. Elle avait accepté d'accompagner Tina au chemin de traverse pour faire ses achats scolaire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle, elle avait fini par apprendre à aimer son mari et de perdre coup sur coup son fils chéri et son époux lui avait fait plus de mal que quiconque ne pourrait le croire. Heureusement, il restait Tina.

Le premier septembre, elle l'avait accompagné sur la voie sorcière et avait attendu que le Poudlard express parte pour retourner errer dans sa maison avec son fidèle Kreattur. Tina était heureuse comme tout à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard même si elle se faisait du soucis de laisser sa mère seule. Elle avait trouvé une place dans le train et n'avait parlé à personne en particulier, toute sa vie, on lui avait appris à ne jamais prendre la parole en premier.

Poudlard était magnifique, bien plus qu'elle n'avait pût l'imaginer malgré les nombreuses fois où elle avait lut _'__l__'__histoire de Poudlard__' _et elle fut comme tous les autres petits première année, émerveillés par ce qu'elle découvrait pour la première fois. Elle attendit en silence parmi les autres enfant que le professeur McGonagall vienne les chercher après leur avoir expliqué le fonctionnement des maisons et elle traversa la grande salle au milieu du rang. Très vite après la chanson d'accueil du choixpeau, son nom fut cité.

« Tina Black. » Appela Minerva.

Une petite fille brune qui dépassait légèrement les autres élèves de son âge au niveau de la taille, sortit du rang et s'avança. Elle portait son uniforme fait sur mesure et avait les cheveux détachés. Ils étaient tellement longs qu'ils retombait jusqu'au dessus de ses fesses dans de légères ondulations. Ni totalement raides, ni totalement bouclés, ils étaient aussi noirs que ceux de ses frères aînés et Tina avait les yeux de Sirius, noirs, profonds, aux longs cils épais qui donnaient l'impression qu'ils étaient maquillés. Elle était plutôt pâle, comme une petite porcelaine, mais n'avait pas l'air malade. Assez fine, presque maigre, elle donnait l'impression d'être emportée par le moindre souffle de vent. Mais d'un autre coté, son regard à lui seul faisait douter ceux qui la voyaient si fragile.

Alors qu'Albus se perdait dans sa contemplation, reconnaissant les traits de Walburga et d'Orion chez la petite fille, réussissant à se dire qu'elle ressemblait à ses frères mais que ses yeux faisaient d'avantage penser qu'elle ressemblait à Sirius, la fillette s'était assise sur le tabouret et le choixpeau était posé sur sa tête. Bientôt, presque aussi rapidement que pour ses aînés, le choixpeau cessa de marmonner et s'exclama distinctement à travers toute la grande salle.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Tina eut un petit sourire fier alors qu'elle se relevait pour rejoindre la table de sa futur maison mais Albus remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas cet air hautain chez elle, cette pointe de fierté méprisante qu'il avait pourtant vu chez tous les Black, même chez Sirius par moment. Assurément, Tina était élevée comme une simple futur mère qui n'aurait jamais son mot à dire.

Dès le lendemain, Tina envoya une lettre à sa mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais elle ne reçut aucune réponse et commença à avoir peur pour elle. Durant l'été, c'était une promesse qu'elle se faisait à elle-même, elle prendrait soin de sa mère pour se faire pardonner de la laisser seule si longtemps.

* * *

Début octobre était arrivé et Albus avait eut entre temps la confirmation que les années à Poudlard de Tina seraient bien plus calmes que celles de ses frères qui se disputaient tout le temps. Elle était effacée et silencieuse, mais elle était aussi douée que ses aînés pendant les heures de cours même si tous les professeurs soulignaient qu'elle ne disait pas un mot en classe, même s'ils étaient sur qu'elle aurait pourtant eut les bonnes réponses.

Ce week-end cependant, les choses étaient différentes et les élèves n'avaient en tête, au petit déjeuné, qu'une seule chose. La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard… A cette époque, il était coutume qu'on laisse les première année venir à la première sortie afin qu'ils se familiarisent avec le village sorcier au cas où ils ne le connaîtraient pas. Ensuite, ils devaient attendre leur troisième année et l'autorisation d'un parent pour avoir le droit de participer aux sorties. Si toutes les autres sorties étaient optionnelles, la première sortie de l'année était obligatoire pour tous les nouveaux élèves et Tina se rendit à Pré-au-Lard même si elle connaissait déjà le village. Elle fut surprise d'y croiser son frère aîné mais elle ne dit rien, partant s'asseoir à la terrasse de chez madame Pieddodu.

Tina pensait passer son temps à attendre ici qu'on rappelle les première année pour rentrer. De toutes manières, elle ne parlait à personne puisque personne ne lui parlait. Quand elle était arrivée, certains étaient venu lui demander à quels Black elle était apparenté et elle leur avait répondu être la fille d'Orion. Ça s'était arrêté là, les réputations de ses cousines et de ses frères faisant tout le travail pour elle. Elle observait la rue et elle vit, au loin, Sirius parler avec un autre homme châtain puis se diriger, seul, vers elle d'un pas décidé. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas lâché des yeux, elle ne bougea pas en le voyant approcher et ne semblait pas avoir peur le moins du monde. Elle semblait simplement curieuse de le voir s'intéresser à elle.

« Bonjour… Je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle lui fit un petit signe affirmatif après un instant sans bouger et Sirius pris place en face d'elle avec un léger sourire, contant qu'elle ne l'envoie pas promener.

« Elle t'a interdit de me parler ? » Demanda-t-il en notant qu'elle ne lui avait pas répondu à voix haute.

« Non. »

Quelque part, il en fut soulagé, ça serait tout de même plus pratique si elle lui répondait. Il se lança après une hésitation et un regard vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé son ami un instant plus tôt.

« Je pense que ça doit t'étonner non ? De me voir venir ici… »

« Oui. »

« Tu savais qu'ils m'avaient interdit de vous approcher ? Les parents… J'avais interdiction de vous approcher, Regulus et toi… Et je n'avais pas le droit de te parler… Au cas où mes idées de Gryffondor t'auraient perverti l'esprit. »

« Je suis à Serpentard. » Répondit Tina en haussant les épaules. Cependant, ça n'était pas nécessaire de le dire puisqu'elle portait déjà son écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison.

« J'avais vu… Elle doit être contente je suppose… Regulus a reçu tout un tas de friandises quand elle l'a sut. »

« Moi elle ne m'a pas répondu… »

Sirius fut étonné mais il ne dit rien. Tina trouva inutile de lui dire que sa mère allait mal, c'était sans doute le cadet de ses soucis.

« Ça fait longtemps que j'ai envie de te parler tu sais, qu'on fasse connaissance tout les deux… On est frère et sœur et on ne sait rien l'un sur l'autre… Ou presque… J'imagine qu'elle t'as dit pas mal d'horreur à mon sujet. »

« Elle ne me parlait pas de vous. »

« Tina… Je suis ton frère… Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais… » Demanda Sirius avec un air abattu.

Il repris, lui parlant de lui puisqu'elle ne savait pas, lui parlant de ses études et aussi de sa vie actuelle, occultant les bêtises et le coté ordre du phœnix, mais parlant volontiers de son filleul. Tina n'avait pas beaucoup parlé d'elle à son frère, mais elle lui avait confirmé qu'elle était sensée devenir la femme de Rabastan Lestrange lorsqu'elle aurait seize ans et aussi qu'on la laissait tranquille au collège.

« Et bien, et bien Sirius… Te voici en charmante compagnie. » Lança la patronne en venant aux potins.

« C'est ma petite sœur… Alors n'allez pas raconter que je les aime très jeunes… » Ronchonna le concerné.

Il attendit que la patronne reparte sans scoop à divulguer dans tout le village, puis il repris d'un air sérieux.

« Ça fait un moment qu'on discute… Tu ne vas pas tarder à rentrer au collège… Ecoute Tina, je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas la personne à suivre quand on a été élevé comme toi mais je voudrais que tu saches qu'il n'y a pas que la façon de penser de mère qui soit bonne… Je ne pense pas comme elle et Dumbledore non plus d'ailleurs et pense tu qu'il soit mauvais pour autant ? »

« Vous voudriez que je sois comme vous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Non… » Sourit le brun. « Ce que je voudrais, ce que je voudrais le plus au monde, c'est que tu sois toi, petite sœur… Juste comme toi tu voudrais être sans penser à ce que mère t'a appris, sans songer à faire plaisir ou a faire bien… Je voudrais que tu te fasses ta propre idée du monde et que tu la suive… »

Sirius s'apprêtait à repartir et laisser Tina toute seule lorsqu'elle l'interpella.

« Sirius. » Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je suis contente de vous avoir parlé. »

Il lui sourit et repartit, heureux, bien plus confiant en lui-même que lorsqu'il était arrivé devant elle pour lui parler pour la première fois en onze ans. Tina, elle, pensait aux paroles de son frère mais les oublia vite, sa mère aimait comme elle était et puis elle, elle aimait faire plaisir à sa mère et se dire que de là où il était, son père était fier d'elle.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 2 !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire, les lieux et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Seule l'histoire m'appartient ainsi que le personnage de Tina Black. Je ne touche pas le moindre centime pour ces écrits et le seul profit que j'en retire, sont vos reviews alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

**Résumé : **Huit ans après la naissance de Régulus, Orion rêve désespérément d'avoir une fille. Walburga se laisse facilement convaincre et voila Tina qui pointe le bout de son nez…

**Avertissement : **La fiction peut éventuellement contenir quelques passages hots… Alors attention aux petits yeux innocents.

**Mot de l'auteur : **Encore merci à Dess de m'avoir laissé un petit mot après son passage, ça me fait très plaisir. Voici la suite

* * *

Et maintenant la fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 -**

1980. Le premier jour du mois de novembre, on appris que Sirius était enfermé dans la prison d'azkaban pour trahison et meurtre. Mais les détails n'étaient pas donnés et Tina fut un peu triste de ne plus pouvoir revoir son frère, persuadée, comme la totalité du monde sorcier, qu'il finirait ses jours dans la prison. Peu de temps après, elle recevait une lettre de sa mère, la première depuis qu'elle était rentrée au collège, lui annonçant qu'elle restait à Poudlard pour noël puisqu'elle ne comptait pas sortir de la maison de toutes façons. Tina en fut très triste et en pleura toute la nuit, mais elle ne se dressa pas contre la volonté de sa mère et ne fit aucune plainte.

On apprenait aussi que la guerre était finie et que Voldemort était mort, tué par un bébé qu'on appelait Harry Potter le survivant. Tina connaissait ce nom et savait qu'il s'agissait du filleul de son frère car il lui en avait parlé durant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mais elle ne dit rien, ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de cette guerre et de son issue. Elle savait que le monde de la magie se reconstruisait et que les mangemorts étaient arrêtés et jugés à tour de bras, parfois même enfermés dans la prison sans un procès quand les preuves de leur culpabilité semblaient assez flagrante au président du tribunal, Bartémius Croupton.

Dans Poudlard, le calme était curieusement revenu, les Gryffondors étaient simplement heureux que 'leur camp' ait gagné la bataille et la plus part des Serpentards se montraient discret car leurs parents étaient accusés et bien souvent enfermé pour acte de mangemort. Tina, elle, passait toujours aussi inaperçue.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à la maison durant l'été suivant, elle fit tout son possible pour plaire à sa mère et être parfaite à ses yeux, mais Walburga, désormais habituée à se morfondre seule dans son coin, ne voulait pas se rendre compte qu'elle était là. Tina devient alors très débrouillarde et, ne pouvant attirer l'attention de Kreattur entièrement dévoué à sa mère, se faisait à manger toute seule lorsque l'heure venait.

* * *

_« J__'__étais assis à la table des professeurs, regardant, curieux, la grande salle d__'__un point de vue que je découvrais à peine quand elle entra dans mon champ de vision, Tina Black, la petite sœur de cet enfoiré qui croupissait en prison et de Regulus qui m__'__avait lâchement abandonné sans prévenir. Alors j__'__oubliais toute la reconnaissance que j__'__avais envers Dumbledore de m__'__avoir sauvé, à nouveau rempli d__'__envie de vengeance pour tout ce que Black m__'__avait fait subir, jusqu__'__à essayer de me tuer à l__'__âge de quinze ans__…__ Lui il était en prison, mais elle__…__ Elle était là et elle n__'__était qu__'__une vulgaire élève de deuxième année__…__ Si Sirius Black ne pouvait payer, sa sœur le ferait à sa place. »_

1982. Cette année, de retours à Poudlard, les élèves apprirent que le professeur Slughorn prenait sa retraite et qu'il était remplacé par le professeur Rogue. Certains, les sixième et septième année particulièrement, prirent les choses à la légère, se souvenant d'un Rogue persécuté par l'école entière ou presque et le souffre douleur d'un groupe de Gryffondor mené par Sirius Black et James Potter. Aussi ils firent les malins, persuadés qu'ils mèneraient leur professeur à la baguette en lui rappelant quelques bons souvenirs.

Pourtant, après seulement deux jours, on n'entendait plus une mouche voler dans les cachots de Poudlard, Severus avait vite fait comprendre que désormais, il était en position de force, il avait le pouvoir de les mettre en retenue, de leur enlever des points et de se venger.

Le principal soucis de Severus afin de mettre en place sa vengeance, c'était que contrairement à son frère, elle n'était pas à Gryffondor (maison à laquelle il enlevait déjà de généreuses poignées de points). Elle était à Serpentard et il aurait été stupide qu'il lui retire des points ou ne la mette sans cesse en retenue sans raison valable. Il avait bien essayé de la piéger en lui posant des questions en cours, mais elle connaissait les réponses, tout le temps. Il devint alors évident pour le jeune professeur qu'elle était une vraie tête, tout comme ses frères.

Il l'avait observé pendant presque six mois, s'acharnant sur elle durant les cours, lui posant des questions dans l'espoir qu'elle ne saurait pas répondre et lui demandant même d'expliquer ses gestes sur les potions qu'elle préparait, jamais il n'interrogeait si durement un autre élève, même de Gryffondor. Et puis au bout de six mois, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'éloignait vivement du moindre garçon la touchant sans le vouloir.

« Severus ? Vous semblez préoccupé. » Questionna Minerva.

« Je ne comprend pas une chose. » Répondit innocemment le professeur en jouant parfaitement la comédie. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours seule… Black. »

« Sa mère a dut l'élever dans la tradition… »

Minerva expliqua alors à Severus la façon dont on élevait les filles dans les vieilles coutumes à rester discrètes et timides et à ne pas être touchée par un garçon lorsqu'on la promettait à un autre parfois même avant sa naissance. C'est à ce moment que l'idée jaillit dans l'esprit du Serpentard… Il allait jouer avec elle, oui, comme Black se servait de lui afin de se distraire lorsqu'ils étaient gamin, mais pas en l'attaquant, non… En ayant une toute autre attitude à son égare… Plus il se ferait proche et plus elle se sentirait honteuse et coupable… Donc plus il aurait d'emprise sur elle.

* * *

_« Ca avait commencé doucement, presque rien, des regards insistants, quelques mots étrangement appuyés alors qu__'__il s__'__adressait à moi, mais je n__'__avais rien vu venir. Et puis à la fin de l__'__année, il a commencé à se tenir plus près, trop près, c__'__était tellement subtil que j__'__étais persuadée qu__'__il ne le faisait pas exprès__…__ Mais quand sa main à frôlé ma hanche le dernier jour de ma troisième année, j__'__ai sut qu__'__il l__'__avait fait en sorte que ça soit le cas. »_

1984. Walburga allait de plus en plus mal d'après Kreattur et refusait de voir qui que ce soit, même un médecin. Selon l'elfe effondré, elle se laissait tout bonnement mourir et Tina fut surprise de ne pas être si touchée que ça par la révélation qu'il lui avait fait durant l'été. Depuis cinq ans déjà, elle ne se préoccupait plus d'elle, semblant avoir perdu tout le monde, comme si elle était morte en même temps que son père.

Tina était d'avantage angoissée à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard à cause de ce frôlement de son professeur qui n'avait pas put être fait par hasard. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, elle avait vu cet éclair de fierté de la voir ainsi effrayée d'être touchée. Et elle avait eut beau repasser la scène dans sa tête tout l'été, elle ne voyait pas comment il aurait put faire passer sa main contre sa hanche sans le faire exprès.

Tina se demandait pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle, mais elle se souvint ensuite de ce que les anciens élèves racontaient à son propos et de ce qu'il était lorsqu'il était élève… Le souffre douleur de Sirius. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle en était arrivé à conclure qu'il se vengeait sur elle. Et elle ? Elle n'osait rien dire, pas à même à Dumbledore, honteuse d'avoir put faire quelque chose qui aurait laissé penser au professeur Rogue qu'il pouvait se permettre de se servir d'elle. Elle en avait peur, très peur même, car elle savait qu'une personne qui en haïssait une autre serait capable de n'importe quoi pour se venger. Elle l'avait compris le jour où elle avait vu sa mère bruler le nom de Sirius sur la tapisserie du salon, le maudissant sur plusieurs générations par la même occasion.

De retour au collège, elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers la table des professeur et était rouge de confusion. Elle savait, elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle était persuadée qu'il l'observait et sans doute même qu'il se réjouissait de la voir éviter son regard et rougir au contact de celui-ci. Et en effet, Severus était ravi qu'elle ait enfin compris qu'effectivement, il s'amusait à la mettre mal à l'aise, qu'elle ait compris que ça soit pour se venger ou non, ça n'était pas le plus important, il voulait juste qu'elle sache qu'il faisait exprès d'agir de cette façon.

Les cours reprirent et Rogue se fit toujours aussi acharné à vouloir lui faire donner une mauvaise réponse afin d'avoir une bonne raison de lui retirer des points. Il semblait également déterminé à la faire sortir de ses gonds pour avoir une bonne raison de la punir mais elle semblait vouloir l'éviter à tout prix et évitait désormais de sortir de sa salle commune en dehors des cours. Pourtant, parfois, elle était obligée de passer dans les mêmes couloirs que lui et même si ça avait marché au début, il avait vite compris et s'arrangeait pour la croiser souvent.

* * *

La première semaine, cela avait fonctionné et en dehors des cours de potion, elle ne voyait pas son professeur ailleurs que dans la grande salle, là où il y avait toujours trop de témoins pour qu'il ne la mette mal à l'aise. Mais très vite, trop vite du point de vue de la Serpentard, il avait compris son petit manège et découvert à quelles heures elle sortait et passait par les cachots. C'était à croire qu'il avait appris son emplois du temps par cœur. Car pour finir, elle ne croisait plus uniquement dans les couloirs des cachots, mais jusqu'au septième étage…

« Et bien Black. » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il passait à coté d'elle durant son cours.

Elle était concentrée sur sa potion et ne leva pas les yeux de son chaudron même s'il avait vu son corps se crisper lorsqu'il s'était approché un peu trop près.

« On dirait bien que vous m'évitez… » Continua-t-il sans qu'aucun élève ne s'inquiète de ce qu'il fabriquait dans le fond de la classe. « C'est tout à fait inutile. »

Il s'éloigna, laissant sa main glisser le long de son bras dans un geste qui pourrait paraitre naturel et qui était passé inaperçu aux yeux de tous, sauf de ceux de Tina. Elle n'avait rien dit et s'était évertuée à se concentrer sur sa potion, elle faillit bien la louper, troublée par ce qu'il avait osé faire dans sa classe, mais elle rattrapa le coup pour la plus grande contrariété de Severus.

Deux secondes après que ses élèves soient sortit, il réalisa que de faire perdre des points à Tina Black n'était plus un but aussi amusant qu'au départ et que lui laisser croire qu'il allait abuser d'elle était bien plus amusant pour se venger.

* * *

Pour la quatrième fois de la journée, elle le croisa dans un couloir, mais cette fois-ci il n'était pas seul et le professeur Dumbledore conversait avec lui. Elle cru bien qu'elle passerait inaperçue mais elle ne put que voir le sourire en coin qu'il lui envoya d'un air mauvais lorsqu'elle passa non loin d'eux qui partaient dans l'autre sens. Il osait même le faire sous le nez de Dumbledore et elle s'en voulu de rougir et de baisser la tête en réponse car cela avait surement dût le satisfaire encore plus parce qu'il y avait eut un témoin de choix, le directeur du collège.

Curieusement, Albus n'avait vu ni le regard moqueur ni le sourire sournois que Severus avait envoyé à Tina lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisés. D'ailleurs, il était tellement pris par la discussion qu'il ne fit pas attention à qui il croisait. Severus s'était un instant imaginé avoir un geste déplacé juste sous le nez d'Albus et regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir tenté le coup puisque le directeur était si distrait. Laisser penser à Black que Dumbledore n'avait rien contre son attitude allait certainement la détruire encore plus…

* * *

Un mois plus tard, il eut un nouveau passe temps favori après que la première fois fut faite tout à fait par hasard. Elle avait pris de l'avance sur son horaire dans l'espoir de l'éviter dans les couloirs et cela n'avait pas arrêté Severus qui était partit à sa recherche jusqu'à la tour de divination où elle attendait, seule, ne l'ayant pas remarquer. C'était une occasion trop belle et il s'était approché furtivement, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire jusqu'au dernier moment. Il était juste derrière elle et pencha légèrement la tête pour atteindre son oreille sans qu'elle ne l'ait vu il était habitué à se faire discret et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Je vous avais dit que c'était parfaitement inutile… »

Et là, elle sursauta, ce tremblement de son corps, cette crispation quasi instantanée, ce léger cri de frayeur étouffé et les battements fous de son cœur qu'il devinait ne firent que lui plaire d'avantage. Il avait adoré d'une façon parfaitement sadique de la voir réagir de frayeur au son de sa voix. Il avait été fasciné de savoir que finalement, il ne lui était pas aussi indifférent qu'elle essayait de le faire croire en ne répondant jamais, en ne réagissant pas. Sans trop l'avoir prémédité, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui lui tournait toujours le dos et se rapprocha encore jusqu'à la frôler.

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper. »

Il était partit avant que quelqu'un n'arrive et avait laissé glisser ses mains le long des bras de Tina en s'éloignant. Elle sentit la chaleur des mains du professeur de potion pendant trois jours sur elle et se frotta sous la douche bien plus que de raison…

* * *

Souvent le soir, après avoir jeté un sort d'impassibilité sur les rideaux de son lit, Tina pleurait, effrayée par les évènements de la journée. Elle essayait de se dire que ça n'était rien de grave, que parfois, la main du professeur dérapait, mais que jamais encore il n'avait touché une partie réellement intime de son corps. Que ça n'étaient que des regards appuyés et que personne n'irait la croire quand elle dirait qu'il avait des idées malsaines derrière la tête. De toutes manières, à la fois effrayée et honteuse, elle n'avait personne à qui en parler. Elle ne s'était pas fait d'amis, les élèves lui parlant de temps en temps sans grand enthousiasme, et elle ne se voyait certainement pas raconter ça à sa pauvre maman qui se laissait mourir.

Tina, qui n'avait pourtant jamais été du genre forte et entêtée, ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule et vulnérable de toute sa vie. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se raisonner et de se dire qu'il comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord, qu'elle était réservée pour un autre. Et elle voulait également se mettre dans la tête que malgré son attitude bizarre, la plus part des gens ne verraient sans doute rien de déplacé là dedans… Ce n'étaient que des regards, quelques frôlements sur ses bras… Et pourtant, il lui faisait peur… Il ne se passait plus un jour sans qu'elle ne le croise dans les couloirs, même le samedi ou le dimanche où elle ne sortait pourtant que pour aller manger…

Et depuis peu de temps, depuis qu'il lui avait fait peur près de la tour de divination, il semblait beaucoup s'amuser à l'effrayer à la moindre occasion. Peut-être qu'il espérait qu'elle était cardiaque et qu'il tentait ainsi de lui faire avoir une attaque… Non, elle savait qu'il se vengeait tout simplement…

* * *

1985. Tina aurait put vivre ces deux mois de vacances comme une libération car elle était enfin loin du regard insistant de son professeur et loin de lui tout simplement. Il ne pouvait plus s'arranger pour la croiser tous les jours. Mais elle se sentait toujours aussi mal parce qu'elle était seule. Elle songeait beaucoup, avec nostalgie, à ses jeunes années où sa mère ne semblait vivre que pour elle et où elle était loin des autres hommes n'appartenant pas à la famille. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas été à une réception de noël, Walburga prétendant que puisque Rabastan était en prison et ne risquait pas d'en sortir de si tôt, elles n'avaient aucune raison de se rendre à la réunion familiale qui était désormais étroitement surveillée par le ministère qui avait peur qu'ils ne parlent de sombres projets pour refaire un mage noir.

Elle passa un été solitaire, certes, mais elle n'eut pas à supporter Rogue… D'ailleurs, elle devint ironique en elle-même lorsqu'elle se dit dans le secret de ses pensées qu'elle avait dût lui manquer pendant deux mois parce qu'il n'avait pas perdu de temps à essayer de lui faire peur, juste après le banquet, devenant de plus en plus audacieux, il avait profité de la foule pour se retrouver juste derrière elle et coller son corps au sien par intermittence sous prétexte d'être bousculé… Alors qu'elle savait bien que personne n'oserait bousculer Rogue, effrayé de recevoir des points en moins et une semaine de retenue.

Ce qu'elle ne sut pas, c'était qu'à peine rentré dans ses appartements, Severus se traitait de tous les noms. Il devenait complètement fou et il estimait n'avoir été que trop peu discret sur ce coup là. Non, c'était trop dangereux pour lui, pour sa place de professeur et surtout sa liberté qui ne tenait qu'à un fil, même quatre ans après qu'il soit mort. Il devait absolument faire attention… Mais pour sa défense, deux mois sans se laisser aller à son passe temps favori, ça avait été long… Alors il n'avait pas résisté à l'idée… Et il savait à présent qu'il devait faire attention.

À peine deux semaines après le début des cours, Tina appris le décès de sa mère qui n'avait finalement plus eut assez de forces pour s'accrocher à la vie et était morte durant son sommeil. Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à quitter le collège durant trois jours pour enterrer sa mère et s'occuper des différentes choses administratives qui la concernaient. Ce fut les trois jours les plus étranges que vécu Severus Rogue depuis qu'il était devenu professeur.

Il ne se comprenait pas… Durant les deux heures de cours qu'il avait eut avec ses Serpentard de cinquième année, il n'avait cessé de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à la place vide que Tina occupait habituellement seule. Il avait également souvent regardé la table des Serpentards durant les repas, sans se faire repérer, sous prétexte de surveiller les élèves et de prévenir les éventuels chahuts. Plus étrange encore, il continuait à se poster dans les couloirs qu'elle aurait normalement dût emprunter, mais elle n'était pas là… Il commença à se dire qu'il devait peut-être arrêter son petit manège avec la fille Black, ça devenait vraiment étrange pour lui… Mais en serait-il capable ? Il n'en n'était même plus certain.

À son retours au collège, Tina fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur. Cela tombait un samedi ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir rattraper le maximum de retard dans ses devoirs et exercices. Heureusement pour elle, les professeurs avaient ensorcelé une plume à papote durant leurs cours afin de prendre des notes à sa place. Elle se rendit dans le bureau du directeur et pris place sous l'air étonné d'Albus. Elle ne pleurait pas et semblait parfaitement normale. Il avait entendu des échos sur le manque de réaction qu'elle avait eut durant l'enterrement et se dit pour la première fois, qu'elle avait été trop bien éduquée pour son époque.

« Comment vous sentez vous miss Black ? » Demanda-t-il doucement, soucieux de ne pas la brusquer après cette terrible épreuve.

« Bien monsieur le directeur. »

Albus resta un instant silencieux puis il repris après l'avoir détaillée au rayon x.

« Je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous demander qui serait votre tuteur désormais. Vous n'avez que quinze ans et votre mère était votre dernière parente… Je voudrais savoir qui prévenir en cas de besoin. »

« Personne monsieur le directeur. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le ministère ne veut pas me mettre sous la tutelle de ma cousine la plus proche… Je resterai seule avec Kreattur durant l'été. »

« Qui est Kreattur ? »

« L'elfe de maison de ma mère. »

Albus, totalement outré, ne laissait pourtant rien paraitre devant Tina. Il réfléchissait à toute allure et cherchait déjà à quel moment il pourrait caser un rendez-vous improvisé avec Cornélius afin de lui faire entendre raison. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une enfant de quinze ans livrée à elle-même, même si ça n'était que pour deux mois.

« Bien… Vos cours sont déjà dans votre dortoir, chaque professeur vous a pris vos notes durant ces trois jours, même si Severus a été très retissant à le faire, il a fini par admettre que votre absence était nécessaire et absolument pas de votre faute. Bonne journée miss Black et n'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous n'allez pas bien. »

Tina ne dit pas une parole, remerciant simplement Dumbledore avant de sortir. Elle passa tout le week-end à réviser pour faire ses devoirs et s'avancer le plus possible afin de ne pas être surchargée. Elle en oubliait même de manger le midi, pour la plus grande frustration de Severus qui n'avait pourtant rien tenté les rares fois où elle était sortie de sa salle commune.

* * *

« Mais enfin Cornélius, elle n'a que quinze ans. » S'exclamait Albus parfaitement outré.

Il discutait avec le ministre de la magie depuis presque une heure et il ne voulait pas entendre raison ni même lui livrer les raisons d'une telle décision.

« Et alors ? Elle ne sera chez elle que durant deux mois… »

« Mais enfin elle sera livrée à elle-même et c'est tout à fait irresponsable. »

« Albus… Un membre du ministère viendra tous les jours voir si elle va bien durant le temps qu'elle sera chez elle. Elle va passer dix mois dans Poudlard et dans moins de deux ans elle sera majeure… »

« Cela la laisse plus d'un an sans tuteur. »

« Et que voulez vous que je fasse ? Que je la confie à la tutelle de Lucius Malefoy ?! Vous pensez peut-être que je dois la faire adopter ? Elle a bientôt seize ans… Voyons… »

Albus resta silencieux un instant. Il était vrai qu'aucun sorcier ne voudrait adopter une jeune femme qui serait majeure et donc légalement responsable d'elle-même dans moins de deux ans, et la confier aux Malefoy… Contrairement à Cornélius, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le blond portait la marque des ténèbres sur le bras, même s'il avait été acquitté durant son procès. Non, la confier à un homme avec de telles idées alors qu'elle avait été éduquée de façon à être docile et discrète, ce serait une véritable erreur.

« Et son autre cousine, Androméda. »

« Vous savez bien qu'elle a été reniée par sa famille voyons… »

« Qu'est-ce que cela change ? »

« Cela change qu'elle ne veut pas entendre parler de tout ce qui porte le nom de Black… Dès qu'il est entré dans la conversation, elle m'a refermé la porte au nez sans même savoir. »

« Peut-être que si j'allais lui parler… »

« Albus… Soyez raisonnable et laissez les vivre tranquillement loin de toute cette histoire. La guerre ne leur a-t-elle pas fait assez de mal comme ça ? Entre ceux qui sont morts et ceux qui ont fini à Azkaban… Tina Black n'a émis aucune objection à rester seule durant deux mois. »

Pensant que Cornélius n'était qu'un inculte qui ne se doutait pas que Tina avait été élevée pour ne pas aller contre la volonté d'un homme, Albus décida d'abandonner malgré tout. Peut-être devrait-il envoyer un professeur de temps en temps là bas pour voir comment elle se débrouillait l'été prochain… Pas Severus, non, c'était son directeur de maison mais il allait refuser alors autant ne pas perdre de temps à le lui demander… Mais peut-être que Minerva accepterait…

* * *

« Etes vous certain qu'elle ne sera pas contre l'idée Albus ? » Demandait Minerva d'une voix inquiète.

« Miss Black est déjà au courant et n'a émis aucune objection pour que vous lui rendiez visite de temps en temps durant l'été suivant. »

« Mais Cornélius vous a bien dit qu'un membre du ministère viendrait tous les jours ? »

« Je n'ai pas réellement pensé qu'il s'y intéressait tellement pour tout vous avouer… Je préfère être sur… »

« Excusez moi… Vous parlez d'un de mes élèves et j'avoue ne pas avoir put m'empêcher de laisser mes oreilles trainer… Un problème avec Black ? » Demanda Severus.

Il les avait croisé et avait entendu le nom de Tina dans la conversation. Le ton de la voix de Minerva l'avait convaincu de les suivre et de les interrompre, mais pas une seconde, contrairement à Albus, il ne se demanda pourquoi il avait tellement besoin de savoir tout ce qui la concernait.

« Oh rien de bien grave Severus. » Répondit aimablement Albus, pas vraiment enclin à lui avouer le pot aux roses.

Mais Minerva, pas du tout au courant du cheminement de pensées de son supérieur, enchaina.

« Miss Black est orpheline depuis le décès de sa mère et le ministère va la laisser sans tuteur légal… Albus me demandait donc si je voulais bien aller la voir une fois par semaine l'été prochain car elle ne sera pas encore majeure. »

« Mais pourquoi vous ?! » S'étonna Severus. Puis, se rendant compte que sa phrase pouvait porter à confusion, surtout pour l'esprit tordu d'Albus, il repris. « Je suis tout de même son directeur de maison. »

« Parce que Minerva est une femme, Severus. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Elle se souviendra mieux qu'un homme d'aller chez Black une fois par semaine pour voir si elle ne vis pas dans un foutoir sans nom et qu'elle se nourrit bien tous les jours ? »

« Severus… Vous êtes pourtant habitué aux Serpentards… Dans l'éducation qu'à reçu miss Black, il est fort inconvenant qu'elle se retrouve seule à seule avec un homme. »

« Vous sous-entendez quoi la ?! » Demanda suspicieusement Severus en plissant les yeux si fort qu'il n'en restait qu'une fine ligne noire.

« Mais rien du tout Severus… Je dis simplement que lorsqu'on parle d'une jeune femme élevée à la manière de Tina Black, on ne la laisse pas seule en compagnie d'un homme… Surtout qu'elle a en quelque sorte été promise à un autre homme depuis longtemps… Même si, d'après ce que je sais, le contrat de mariage n'est pas établi… C'est inconvenant aux yeux de la société parce qu'elle est encore mineure. »

« Sa majorité changera quoi ? » Demanda le brun avec curiosité.

« Une fois majeure, elle sera légalement responsable de sa personne et pourra décider seule, puisque ses parents sont en terre, de ne pas épouser l'homme à qui elle a été promise ou bien de l'épouser. » Expliqua Minerva.

Elle était issue d'une longue lignée de sang-pur très respectés en écosse, mais bien qu'elle connaisse les traditions sur le bout des doigts, elle n'avait pas été élevée de cette façon arriérée.

Severus décida de ne pas insister, il pensait qu'alors il paraitrait trop suspect et il se contenta de partir en haussant les épaules. Cependant, au fond de lui, il enrageait de louper une telle occasion de la voir… Heu de continuer à se venger par procuration.

* * *

L'année continua ainsi, Rogue la croisant tous les jours, dans les couloirs ou la grande salle, la persécutant durant les cours et ne trouvant toujours pas le moyen de lui retirer des points pour de mauvais résultats, mais le cherchait-il toujours ? Il continuait de vouloir la voir, lui faire peur, la faire trembler et baisser les yeux. Enfin, il était en position de force face à un Black et il se vengeait, de Sirius, de Bellatrix aussi et même de Narcissa qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait mais qui le regardait de haut avec son air supérieur.

Tina pleurait de plus en plus souvent, mais dans le secret car on lui avait appris que même les femmes pleuraient sans que personne ne le sache. Il était fort inconvenant de montrer ses faiblesses, même si l'on attendait d'une femme qu'elle soit fragile, elle ne devait pas être un fardeau pour son futur époux. Et puis elle savait que Rogue était très contant de l'effrayer, il aurait fallut qu'elle soit stupide de ne pas se rendre compte que cela l'amusait et lui plaisait, alors elle ne voulait pas lui donner, en plus, la satisfaction de la voir pleurer.

* * *

1986. Le dernier jour de l'année, Severus avait pris une décision, il ne savait pas encore quand cela allait être, mais il irait voir qui allait rendre visite à Tina, au moins une fois. La Serpentard avait été prévenue que la directrice de la maison Gryffondor viendrait une fois par semaine pour vérifier si l'employé du ministère faisait réellement son travail et elle était retourné chez elle. Elle s'attendait à ne pas être perturbée par le fait d'être seule puisqu'elle ne voyait plus sa mère depuis que son père était mort, mais elle ressentit tout de même l'absence de cette dernière.

Kreattur, encore bouleversé d'être sans sa précieuse maitresse, fut tout de même heureux d'apprendre que pour lui faire plaisir et surtout ne pas le laisser seul durant l'année, Tina avait commandé un portrait de sa mère qu'ils feraient accrocher dans la maison où bon lui semblerait. L'elfe, dans le secret, avait déjà décidé de la mettre dans le couloir principal afin de la croiser souvent.

L'employé du ministère venait réellement tous les jours, contrairement à ce qu'Albus avait pensé et ne restait pas deux secondes. Il vérifiait, à chaque fois, toutes les pièces de la maison hormis la chambre de sa mère et celles de ses frères que Tina et Kreattur lui avaient formellement interdit d'accès. Lorsqu'il avait tout vu et même vérifié les contenus des placards, il repartait avec son carnet. La première fois que Minerva vint, c'était un samedi et elle fut dignement accueillie. Tina lui offrit un thé et des biscuits puis elle répondit aux questions de la femme, ne révélant pas que l'employé du ministère était un homme, ne souhaitant déranger personne plus qu'ils ne se dérangeaient pour elle.

* * *

_**Nous terminons donc ce chapitre en compagnie d'un Severus plus que curieux à propos du devenir de notre chère Tina...**_


End file.
